<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shell shocked by Jxjxjx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399506">Shell shocked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jxjxjx/pseuds/Jxjxjx'>Jxjxjx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You and me universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Linzin - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jxjxjx/pseuds/Jxjxjx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This does deal with PTSD! Lin and Tenzin are married and both have their own struggles with PTSD after after Amon and Zaheer in the series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lin Beifong &amp; Tenzin, Lin Beifong/Tenzin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You and me universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Again warning this talks about PTSD and nightmares.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had started about a week after she had regained her bending. It made no sense, she was whole again. Why would it haunt her now? The nightmares were all the same. Her fighting wave after wave of equalists, then she would fall and Amon taking her bending. Sometimes she would see her officers, Korra, and Tenzin meet the same fate. Those were always worse. She would wake up jittery and scared with the taste of metal and electricity in her mouth. That memory had been seemingly burned into her after being electrocuted so many times in just a month. The absolute nothingness in her stomach from her chakras being cut off also burnt into her. She could never fall back asleep after that. The nothingness eating away at her restlessly until she finally gave up with sleep and went about her day.</p><p>It made her feel weak, invalid even. after all she was healed, she had lost nothing. She had saved Tenzin, allowed him and Korra to get away. She had won. Amon was dead. She had personally locked up many of the top equalist. There was nothing to fear no lasting scars after Korra had given her her bending back. No reason for this to be happening to her.</p><p>Most nights she ended up rolling over and watching Tenzin sleep peacefully beside her. It allowed her to regrasp what was real and that they had won. It had not been in vain and Tenzin was okay right beside her. She was blind she knew that her coffee intake had doubled since the nightmares had started as she tried not to let the constant lack of sleep get to her. Luckily work had coffee as cops lived off the stuff and Tenzin had yet to notice. At least not enough to comment on it. They were both busy with the rebuild and reintegration of non benders trying not to make the same mistakes. She had brushed off all concerns or comments he had as just that. The one time she had woken him, she had lied and said she was getting a drink of water. He had been too groggy to notice the slight sweat on her brow or the way her hand had shaken.</p><p>Tonight was different though, the nightmares had been getting worse or it was taking a bigger toll on her. Tonight, the equalist were attacking her. Every time she bested one another would appear, endless waves of enemies coming for her with their electric gloves raised. She got shocked once in the arm and screamed but was able to keep fighting. She got shocked for a second time and faltered. Her mouth was dry and she felt like she had just had a metal ostrich horse bit in her mouth it was so sore and metallic. Then she was standing next to Amon, completely free but unable to move or run. She watches her officers be brought before him and their bending be taken. Captain Saikhan and captain Rui yelling at her to stop him but she couldn't move. Then Korra screams at to help her, to protect her like she promised. Tenzin in the last one, the worse one. He doesn't beg, doesn't yell, he is so sure she would save him that he's actually confident that he wouldn't lose his bending. Lin strains against the invisible force holding her but she can't move, can't speak even as she yells at her body to move, at Tenzin that she can't help him and that she's sorry. She watches in horror as he too loses his bending and the betrayed look on his face as he feels the ability to bend air leave his body before he too slumps to the ground.</p><p>Then Amon is turning to her and she thinks it's her turn but instead he says, "congratulations Chief. I'm glad you've seen the light and helped us complete our victory."</p><p>Lin shots up in bed, awake breathing hard and sweating. She looks over to see Tenzin peacefully asleep, thank the spirits. She puts her arms on her knee and takes shaky breaths trying to calm down. That had been by far the worst one yet. She feels like she wants to throw up. What her dream self had done had made her so sick. When she finally regains her breathing she knows sleep is out of the question. She lies back down but can't relax. She feels irrationally afraid and can't calm down. After a few minutes of trying to keep herself from hyperventilating she gives in to the rational voice in her head and reaches over to Tenzin. He's sleeping on his side facing away from her and she tugs on his arm to get him to roll over so she can't curl up on his chest. She needs him right now because he is the one person who has always protected her, loved her and been there for her. She knew that she'd feel safe tucked into his side with his arms around her and that's what she needed right now no matter how she hated to admit it.</p>
<hr/><p>Tenzin had been sleeping peacefully when he woke up to Lin tugging at his arm. "What?" Tenzin asked, half asleep and confused, rolling towards her.</p><p>Lin tugged at his arm again. "Hold me." she requested quietly in a small voice.</p><p>Tenzin woke up in an instant and looked down at her carefully as he wrapped his arms around her small frame. "Lin-" He tried. Her requested caught him completely off guard.</p><p>"Just do it, Ten. Please don't ask." Lin muttered as she curled into his chest.</p><p>Tenzin looks at her closely; he's no earthbender but he thinks her heart beat is elevated and she seems tense. He kisses the top of her head trying to decide if he should push her or not because this is very out of character. The more he studies her the more concerned he got. He could see that her brow was just barely damp from sweat and her breathing had the slightly shutter to it. Lin is one of the stubbornest and most prideful people he knows. Even to him she didn't like showing weakness and she wasn't that big of a cuddler. But he can feel some tension go out of her as her breathing evens out and she relaxes in his embrace. He knows he's just as likely to push her further away as he is to get her to open up to him if he asks. So he lets it go for now, "I love you," he tells her instead.</p><p>Lin is the strongest person he knows and she knows what she needs. If she wants him to hold her fine, it's not like he'd complain.</p><p>She nods against his chest. "I love you too." she murmurs. They lay like that awake for a while before Lin finally drifts back asleep. Still the reason why she woke him nags at him for another hour before he finally falls back to sleep. It worried him because whatever it was that caused this was probably twice as bad as she would let on to him. She was always one to minimize her own struggles and pain. That habit was currently scaring him shitless.</p><p>The next morning Tenzin was still unsure about what had happened the night before but knew asking her before work was not an option. Instead he stopped her before she left framing her face with his hands and kissed her slowly. He trying to convey everything to her in that kiss. "I love you. Have a good day." He said quietly to her when they finally broke the kiss.</p><p>She nodded at him smiling slightly. "Love you too. I'll see you tonight." She told him.</p><p>Tenzin had been thinking about what happened last night all day. He knew he had not been all too productive at work today instead occupied worrying about his wife. He had looked for a time to bring it up during dinner. But the phone had rang and he had answered it. When he returned Korra had been talking with Lin about the spirit vines. He hadn't had an opening to bring it up until they were about to go to bed. "Lin, what happened?"</p><p>Lin froze."What do you mean?" she asked playing dumb.</p><p>Tenzin rolled his eyes. "Last night, you know what I mean." he said giving her a pointed look. She looked tired to him there were dark circles under her eyes and she seemed deflated.</p><p>"Tenzin…" Lin sighed, rubbing her forehead undoubtedly going to tell him to drop it.</p><p>"Lin, you scared me, what was that?" He said cutting her off. "I don't mind, Lin. Please don't ever think I'd mind, but tell me you're alright." he told her. He could hear his own worry and concern in his voice.</p><p>"I am alright." Lin said stubbornly. If Tenzin didn't know her, he might have been convinced but he did and he knew she wasn't. She didn't have the normal fight in her voice that she always had even when she knew she was wrong.</p><p>"Then what caused that? You'd have no problem saying it if you were fine." He shot back gently sitting on the bed in front of her.</p><p>"It was just a nightmare, Tenzin." Lin tried to brush him off.</p><p>He reached out and grabbed her arm keeping her from turning away from him."Tell me about it?" he requested softly.</p><p>"No, it's fine. Let's just go to sleep." Lin grumbled at him pulling away.</p><p>Tenzin stood up quickly blocking her. "No, I want to know what scared you. What was your nightmare about?"</p><p>"Amon" The name raised the hairs on the back of Tenzin's neck and his entire body stiffened and he tightened his grip on her involuntarily.</p><p>"I'm sorry." He said softly.</p><p>Lin's gaze shot up to his. "What? you have nothing to be sorry for." She told him.</p><p>"I should have stayed with you. I should have never let us be seperated. I should have stayed instead." He had felt guilty about it in the moment. Now that feeling was coming back ten fold now, she was suffering because of it.</p><p>"No Tenzin. No. You couldn't have." Lin said shaking her head vetmently and squeezed his hand.</p><p>"But you're still hurting and-" Tenzin argued only to be cut off by his wife.</p><p>"I don't care. You're alright. You never lost your bending." Lin said strongly poking him in the chest.</p><p>"Lin when you went back, created that distraction..." He hesitated searching for the right words. "I was so scared. I couldn't breathe, couldn't think, Lin. I didn't want to get away without you. I would have given up my bending to get back to you." that day he had only seen Lin's eyes for a split second before she left them to allow for him and Korra to escape, but it had been long enough for him to be frozen with fear. He had wanted to go back but Korra had been right and rationally he knew they couldn't. It had killed him to leave her behind. He had hoped that they would be reunited when he too had been captured but they hadn't. At that point he hadn't cared about his bending, he just want to get to Lin.</p><p>Lin had slipped her arms around his waist while he was talking now she took a breath looking past him. "In my dream you did lose your bending." She admitted to him quietly. "I wouldn't wish it on most people, Tenzin. It hurt so much watching you go through that. I'm glad I did what I did." She said to him. "I'm glad you didn't lose your bending, I'd never forgive myself if you did."</p><p>"When did this start?" Tenzin asked, running his hands down her spine while he thought.</p><p>"Not too long ago." Lin said vaguely.</p><p>"the whole equalist movement started not too long ago." Tenzin retorted at her own little cut and run strategy that she loved to give him shit about.</p><p>"only a week or two." Lin said a little too quickly.</p><p>"So about a month." Tenzin translated and Lin glared at him. "am I wrong?" he asked at her look and returned it with one of his own.</p><p>"No" She admitted looking away.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't realize sooner." Tenzin somberly cupping the back of her head so she would look at him.</p><p>"I didn't want to tell you. It's never been bad." Lin shrugged.</p><p>"I knew you were tired, I just thought it was work." Tenzin sighed. He didn't like when she did things like this. She was incredibly strong but sometimes she forgot that even she couldn't carry the weight of the world on her shoulders alone.</p><p>"It mostly is." She told him and he believed her because the city was destroyed and that would have been too much for most people.</p><p>"What will make them better? I want to help you Lin." He told her.</p><p>"I don't know Ten." Lin ran a hand through her hair. "Might not be anything we can do." She grimaced and so did he.</p><p>"Well, wake me up more often Lin. You're not going through this alone. We can start there." Tenzin said pointedly before leaning forward and kissing her forehead.</p><p>Lin nodded. "yeah, Let's go to bed."</p><p>Tenzin nodded and let go of her for the moment to get into bed. He watched her go about her normal routine. He was unable to find anything off. If it hadn't been for last night it would likely had taken him much longer before finally catching on to her struggles. It hurt him, he was her husband he should know if something was wrong with his wife especially something like this. He pulled her back into his chest as soon as she lay down. Holding her made him feel better as much as it did her. Besides that was likely the only way she'd wake him up if she did have another nightmare. She scooted back against him and intertwined their fingers when he reached down to her waist.</p><p>"I love you." she murmured to him raising their hands to kiss his knuckles.</p><p>"I love you too, more than you'll ever know." He said kissing her neck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tenzin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tenzin</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Important question at the end of this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Bumi that noticed it first. He had been the one to bring it to Lin's attention and now she was kicking herself for not making sure he was really alright especially after what she had dealt with after Amon. Bumi had seen him freeze up when he had sparred with Opal showing her how to do a move. Luckily Bumi had been around to see it. Tenzin had managed to dodge at the last second but Bumi had fought with his brother a million times. He knew that Tenzin hadn't moved with anywhere near the speed he should have and had been left motionless until it was almost too late. Tenzin, of course, had brushed off his brother's concern but Bumi had been concerned enough to tell Lin about it. Now here she was watching Tenzin teach with Bumi beside her.</p><p>"He hasn't sparred or fought or anything since we got back." Bumi told her. "Not that I've seen at least. At first I thought he was just healing and didn't want to push it. But now…" He let the thought trail off but Lin knew what he was thinking. But now it made sense that he was actively avoiding sparring as to not trigger… something, a flashback?</p><p>"You take over teaching." Lin told him. "Act like something official came up." she told him as they walked towards them. Tenzin stopped looking at his wife and brother questioningly as they approached.</p><p>" 'friad Bumi's taking over the class." Lin said by way of greeting. "Something came up, We need to go." she spoke to Tenzin ignoring the new airbenders around him.</p><p>"What? Surely-"</p><p>"Hey, this isn't how I wanted to spend my day off either. Come on Tenz, I'll explain on the way." Lin said turning promely on her heel and walking away trusting that Tenzin would follow her. He did, trailing after her for a little while before catching up to her with his long stride. Lin led them towards the stables. Tenzin had been quiet thus far, probably expecting her to offer up the information to him and she normally would but she wanted to wait until he was on Oogi before fighting with him about this. She hadn't been lying this wasn't how she wanted to spend her day off. She had been through her own struggles with trauma, shellshocked they called it. But she had been decently sure that he hadn't experienced any symptoms until today from his run in with Zaheer. It had been two month since Zaheer's defeat granted Tenzin had been too hurt to fight for the first month but she had been so sure. Or at least she had been hopeful, he had been spared from the pain she had experienced.</p><p>They were sitting on Oogi's head side by side before Tenzin's curiosity finally got the better of him. "What came up?" he asked her.</p><p>Lin had been trying to figure out exactly what to say since she had talked to Bumi. Big emotional conversations were not her strong suit. "We're going up to the mountains. I need to talk to you." She said knowing that wouldn't satisfy him.</p><p>Tenzin turned to look at her confused. "I don't understand. Why did you pull me out of that class? What is this about?"</p><p>"I'm worried about you." Lin said glancing over at him to see his brow furrow with confusion. "Bumi and I are worried that you can't fight." Lin said bluntly, deciding ripping of the band aid was the best choice.</p><p>About ten different emotions flashed across Tenzin's face. "What?" he asked. Lin only raised a questioning eyebrow at him asking silently if it was true. Tenzin sighed. "How did you figure it out?" he asked quietly looking down.</p><p>"Bumi saw you and Opal. You froze when she bent at you. He told me." Lin told him simply.</p><p>"I'm fine Lin." Tenzin told her.</p><p>Lin snorted. "Yeah I think I said that too." Tenzin inclined his head at her quip and went silent; they were approaching the mountains now and landed. No one was around, that's why Lin had chosen this spot.</p><p>"I really am fine Lin." Tenzin continued to protest after they jumped off Oogi.</p><p>Lin crossed her arms. "Really?" she challenged. "Then why didn't you tell me?"</p><p>Tenzin sighed. "I didn't want to worry you. It's nothing meditation can't fix." he told her.</p><p>Lin looked at him skeptically. She weighed her options, she really wanted to see it for herself but purposely hurting him emotionally wasn't something she wanted to do. "What happens when you try to spar?" she asked.</p><p>"I freeze up sometimes. Lin, it's nothing. Meditation, opening my chakras and clearing any negative energy will solve this." Tenzin said too assuredly.</p><p>Lin wasn't really buying about all of that but knew he had a better idea of what he was talking about than her. No, it was his nonchalant almost bravado like brushing off her concern that bothered her. "Then you'll try to spar with me?" She asked.</p><p>Tenzin nodded. "Sure"</p><p>Lin could see the glint of uneasy or even worry in his eye. That made her grit her teeth at going through with the offer though. They dropped into their fighting stances, circling each other slowly. Lin wasn't going to attack him first. Tenzin knew that and sent an air blast at her that she easily dodged and then ducked the follow up attack. She sent a rock at him and then just stood there watching. Tenzin did freeze. Lin saw how flat footed he suddenly stood and how it was like someone just hit the pause button on him then just in time his eye got wide and he managed to get out of the way just in time. Lin ran over to him.</p><p>"Are you alright?" She asked, concerned.</p><p>"Yes fine." Tenzin said, catching his breath. Tenzin must have seen the doubt in her eyes because he said, "Lin, really. Let's go again. I need to get through this, I know I can."</p><p>"Hand to hand" She offers. "No more bending not until you can do that."</p><p>He nods. This time Lin lunges at him first grabbing his left wrist and shirt. He doesn't freeze this time. If she was nitpicking she would say his reaction was a little slow especially since she didn't do anything but grab him. Tenzin broke her grip on his shirt and tried to twist his hand around to grab her but she darted out of the way and he had to spin fast on his own heel to keep her from getting behind him. When they were young they had often wrestled together especially before they got together. It was an excuse to be together, it became a sort of foreplay after they started dating. Tenzin struck out with his leading hand testing the waters, Lin slapped it away. She threw her own jab at him and Tenzin lunged at her. He grabbed the loose tunic she was wearing and threw his weight down and to the left dragging them both to the ground. That he should have known was a mistake unlike him Lin had actual training in ground combat. Lin went with him and pulled her knees up to push him away from her as soon as her back hit the ground. She used his momentum to flip them again so that she was on top. She pinned him and then saw that he froze again. There was a glassy look to his eyes that told her he wasn't with her in the moment.</p><p>She sat back shaking his shoulder slightly, "Tenzin."</p><p>"I'm fine." He told her blinking but his voice was dry and he had lost his early confidence.</p><p>"No you're not." She said rolling off him. "Tenzin-"</p><p>"I'm fine, Lin." Tenzin told her standing up next to her. "Like I told you it's a work in progress but-"</p><p>"No but Ten. You can't fight me without freezing up." Lin argued not having it.</p><p>"I was fine for awhile."</p><p>"Yeah until I pinned you." Lin rolled her eyes at him.</p><p>"Well, you're quite distracting, you know that." He said, stepping closer to her. His eyes are glued to her lips now and he slowly leans into her and kisses her. Lin lets him and gently kisses him back. But it's not enough for him she can tell right away by the way his fingers dig into her hips. Their kiss becomes heated and she goes with it. Part of her knew she should push him away, that it wasn't health right then and there. That they should talk- that he needed to talk. But she doesn't, she lets him deepen the kiss and pushes the worries and concerns to the back burner. Later, later they can talk about it.</p><p>Later is the problem, she doesn't talk to him 'later'. In fact she barely sees him because of a huge fire that she had to go supervise and doesn't get home until spirits know what hour of the morning. Tenzin lets her sleep in the next morning. She is aware of him getting out of bed and kissing her temple before leaving but she is too tired to respond. By the time she does wake up she's running late and has to run to the ferry. He then quiet deftly avoids her until late that night. She blocks him when he tries to retreat to his study after cleaning the kitchen.</p><p>"No, We need to talk." Lin says stepping in front of him.</p>
<hr/><p>Tenzin's gaze fell when she called him out. "Okay" He said and let himself be led to their room. Tenzin sat down slowly on the bed and Lin pulled the chair from the corner of the room to face him. They faced each other silently waiting for the other to make a move. The few feet separating them seemed like a vast chasm in front of them.</p><p>"What's going on Tenzin?" Lin asked, breaking the silence. Tenzin couldn't bring himself to look at her. He didn't understand the feeling of uneasy and shame he felt. He knew better to feel either with Lin. It was Lin, he didn't care about any weakness with her and knew she would be there regardless. Yet here he was hiding his problems and avoiding her. "You were the one pushing me on this." Lin reminded him gently after he didn't respond.</p><p>"I don't know." Tenzin admitted to her rubbing his hands over his face. "I can't explain it. I just freeze up. I don't know."</p><p>"Is it like what I had with the nightmares and flashbacks?" She asked softly.</p><p>"Not really I just remember and freeze up. It's not a full flashback or anything, just the memory." Tenzin tried to explain to her.</p><p>"Then maybe it is the same." Lin said gently.</p><p>"But I haven't had anything else, no nightmare or any other changes other than I can't fight." Tenzin sighed. He had been trying to work this out for the better part of two weeks now and couldn't find an explanation. Well, one that he liked that is.</p><p>"You said it yourself, Tenzin. It's different for everyone, your trauma and the aftermath is different than mine." Lin said softly.</p><p>"I know. I'm sorry." Tenzin apologized, shaking his head. "I don't know why it's hard for me. I understand the healing process is long and challenging." he explained. It was annoying because he knew all of this and yet he still could quiet make those facts fit inside his head. He knew it was the flaw of human nature but it didn't make it easier to accept.</p><p>"Because you've never had to deal with that Ten." Lin shrugged. "I saw people die before, I killed before. You've never been forced into making that choose."</p><p>Tenzin looked down studying his hands. Lin was right, she was the one regularly dealing with life and death. He knew there were at least five or six things that she remembered badly. Haunt was too strong of a word but he knew that if she suddenly seemed to go to a dark place it was one of those memories. He on the other hand had spent much of his life dedicated to non violence. Still he had fought before but he hadn't killed anyone or even serious injuried anyone. "But why?" He asked her. "I don't have anything to regret."</p><p>"It's not about regret, Ten. You can do everything right and still not be able to stop it or save someone." Lin said quietly.</p><p>"But then why? I'm not scared of zaheer. I would have done it again and again. Hell, half the airbenders tell me I should be proud. That it was heroic. I don't have anything to haunt me." Tenzin said. He had been protecting the air benders that meant a lot to him and Korra who he had grown to love and Lin who he would do anything for. He would do that again and again if he had to.</p><p>Lin was looking at him with a sad look in her eye. "Doesn't matter." She shrugged. "It's never made me feel any better or anyone I know."</p><p>"No one else died. I have no reason to have survivor's guilt." Tenzin added. That was one of the first things that had popped up when researching explanations. "I've mediated on it and I can't see what's holding me back." he huffed out in frustration.</p><p>Lin bit her lip and moved her foot back and forth slightly. Both tells that Tenzin knew meant she was nervous or worried about something. "Are you ready to die?" She asked finally. She said it so matter a fact that he was taken aback.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You said you don't have anything to haunt you, well you came pretty damn close to get beat to death. So are you ready to die?" Lin said watching him too closely all of the sudden.</p><p>"I-'' he stuttered. "I would have been okay with dying if it meant you and Korra and the new air benders survived me, Lin." He told her softly.</p><p>Lin's face soured. "Don't say that, I'm not ready for you to leave me." she muttered looking away from him.</p><p>Tenzin reached out a leaned forward to take her hand and pull her out the chair to him. "I'm right here and I don't want to go anywhere. Just you and me always." He half whispered looking up at her.</p><p>"You and me." Lin repeated resting her hands on his shoulders. "That's how we're going to work through this. I don't know how yet but we'll go as fast as you want." She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. Tenzin let his eyes drift close. He couldn't help but worry she was wrong and he wouldn't be able to move past it like she had been able to do with the nightmares. After all she was stronger than him in a lot of ways.</p><p>"Don't think that." Lin said sharply knowing what he was thinking. "You will get through it. Besides you were the one that said, 'Time heals all wounds.' right?"</p><p>Tenzin laughed and ducked his head nodding. "Yes my dear. I did." he chuckled. "Have I told you how much I love you."</p><p>Lin smiled down at him. "You can always tell me again."</p><p>"I love you, to the moon and back." He said kissing her softly.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Question: I got two rough draft in the works are you more interested in a Linzin modern AU or a undercover AU? and if the undercover when they're young or older?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The second chapter is going to Tenzin having PTSD after Zaheer.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>